jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Interstellar Zangus Comic: Chapter 1
" Based on the laserdisc arcade series Interstellar Laser Fantasy " Inspired comics part from the movie of Terminator Genisys, Jurassic World, Ant-Man, Spectre and others [ ::: Anime images introduction ::: ] The year is 1986 the story is about the interstellar our of the galaxy but if was it creation the new world at the lonely place and there was it an little boy is sitting on the bedroom at a drafting table staring off into the distance and he came to drawing about the space craft fighters on himself the paper sketch as his life was it played before were came the "Interstellar Laser Fantasy" and when was he's good game and either it the favorite the arcade marquee was it he likely the game was big come true and everything the two things I loved most in life were laserdisc like "Astron Belt" and "Galaxy Ranger" were came out the released at the arcade, So naturally dreams is about that kids is little bit the longer way the felt some the japan at his lone house and then the parents was hear it to need it sleep about 08:20 AM when was sleeping on his bed if was about the time clock at the night the parents their at the room clearly if was very nice night and then he was dream. [ ::: Anime images cutscenes ::: ] The Next few days he went goes to school as were the new homework and writing on the technology to his page so actually he was did, after the hours later he went it back to home and started out the drawing on the his fun with his age of the fan to "Interstellar" which was make the little fun and parents to come show up, dad looked at the paper but something about the fantastic drawn there was it the spaceship and alien both ships, for this moment dad he was good artist and he took them to fan of the "Interstellar" which would it the new installment are going showed about his owned artist and it was like a dream come before about the few our of the days, and mom went the boy bedroom about together impressions showed it he was good artist drawing about interstellar for his ages about little boy to toddler, After for all he goes to sleep every night by every our of the night and nothing seen happening. Soon there was it the still figured He appears onto the bored if were came it the three little workers after came it the look like a little boy made the drawing of Interstellar, but they know it about more then history in past few night about the before sleeping with his little boy when he got about idea so he begins sketching a spaceship as well as three little workers, the worker is still progress are those wings but if was sketch are virtual flash, he drawing on the new weapons and board over it the gear and engine fill up to the new energy at the little bit the noisely the board but the little boy still sleeping, onto a sheet of paper. Immediately after he finishes the sketch of the three workers, they come off the page and come to life. either instead it on the prototype testing the riding on the spaceship and differently is good testing [ ::: night time and flash virtual images cutscenes ::: ] Much to the boy's were woke up and find out somewhere it the board was little big surprise, he writing on the new spaceship, he began showed about to his speak. "How you doing isn't your little model about your worker?" and he reply it to little boy said: "I think about drawing thing up to gift new testing on the new prototype ships, it's that about your good artist?" he boy were good idea and were goes to the paper and worker looked at the showed up the good sketch himself before couples about the incident before few weeks ago, most of the artist fan of the Interstellar revolved around getting through very repetitive artist skiller and the worker still going the testing is finished and now the three little workers are began showed up to his boy. Overall it was pretty mediocre machine there was it the prototype model ships and the boy stand still is showed up and he was look like a small little bit size of the spaceship and the worker was made system. Until the workers is began to travel about very so far much longer are explorers miles as were the boy until ready to going about first words. "Are you going to be explorer some beautiful virtual galaxy much longer?" and the worker reply again said: "Sure... you can go on the paper writing on the note to your parents and ready to going up into the new virtual place" he get the new paper about note to the parents until worker used the power and then he shrinks to their size and gets inside machine into the spaceship on the models. The piece of models with the spaceship going out the bedroom window. I was pumped to play his models of the spaceships. It never even occurred to his workers are were the new place of the galaxy there was it the little shooting stars and beautiful galactic space ages sometimes there was it the virtual new creation of the new world of the "Interstellar" he began to showed were galaxy and planet to outer space for the fully nebulas. if together it the used them model of the spaceship were goes to the new galaxy is connection much enjoyment for any similar to the originally Interstellar galaxy there was reaching into the planet RX-501T at the universe of the interstellar and he wish have to live with the universes that what lead them there was...you. To Be Continues. Interstellar Zangus Comic ™ is a copyright by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co.